masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dmitri Barski
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Unofficial Infiltrator Guide page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Commdor (Talk) 09:02, July 24, 2012 "Unofficial Infiltrator Guide" You may want to put the content of the page you created in the Forum:Index or in a blog. We have the Infiltrator Guide, Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect 2), Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect 3) if you want to put general play/advice notes in those. Trandra (talk) 09:10, July 24, 2012 (UTC) The "Infiltrator Guide" is more of a list of what he can do, it's more an encyclopedia atricle rather than a "guide" telling you аbout efficent/easy/tricky/whatever ways to play this class. So I'd suggest renaming the already existing "Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect)" to "Infiltrator Class Reference (Mass Effect)" and making my page the "Guide". Dmitri Barski (talk) 09:21, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well...this is a wiki. It's meant to be a general overview. The reason I suggested you move it to the Forums or a blog is because you wrote at the top that it has your opinions. It will be deleted or moved depending on which admin is on next. (I moved your comment so the thread is kept on one page.) Trandra (talk) 09:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Then don't call it a "Guide", call it a "Reference". And what I wrote on the top is more or less obvious: since we do not have secured numbers and facts from Bioware which put in stone how this and that things work, we are all writing down our own experiences - and YMMV applies to all articles. Do whatever you want with the article I wrote, I don't care anymore, you are obviously not running a *wiki* but a strictly-regulated encyclopedy where the community contributions are not welcome. Dmitri Barski (talk) 09:58, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree with Tranda. A guide is mostly opinions, while the wiki only has things that are explicitly fact. Lancer enforces this heavily; anything without a solid reference doesn't stay. The forums is the place for this article. Community contributions are welcome, just not where you're putting them. Lksdjf (talk) ::::It's called "Guide" in the existing structure, so obviously it's a definition question and all very disputable. Regarding welcoming community contributions: the very first reaction to my contribution was putting a "Delete candidate" note on it. You might want to reconsider your definition of "welcome", it differs obviously from what we mere mortals assume. Dmitri Barski (talk) 10:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Since this has clearly gotten out of hand, I'm now stepping in. We do not tolerate guides like that in the mainspace of the wiki. This is stated in the Community Guidelines, liked above. "For example, some wikis use user-written guides signed by that user, e.g. “Vanguard Guide by Tullis”, but MEWiki does not." We already have guide for the infiltrator class in line with site policies, Infiltrator Guide (ME), Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect 2) (ME2), and Infiltrator Guide (Mass Effect 3) (ME3). Your "guide" is not allowed under site policies and was therefore deleted as mainspace misuse. If you want to expand on one of the guides listed, then that is fine, but creating an article that violates site policies, and you expect it not to get deleted? That is what I can only call wishful thinking. We have policies about what is and what isn't allowed here, like every wiki there is. Your idea of how a wiki works is not how it actually works in real life. Lancer1289 (talk) 17:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC)